Uninvited guest
by Miss All Saturday
Summary: A mysterious new girl named Mary Sue decides to join the Teen Titans. PARODY


::The silhouette of a young girl is seen::  
  
Girl: My plan to destroy fanfiction will be realized!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HA!  
  
Meanwhile at the Teen Titan tower....  
  
::BeastBoy and Cyborg play a car racing game.::  
  
BeastBoy:ALRIGHT! I AM SO BEATING YOU!  
  
Cyborg: THERE'S STILL THREE LAPS LEFT SO DON'T GET COCKY YET!  
  
Raven: ::Meditating:: Azarath metreon zinthos.  
  
::Robin practices his fighting moves on a punching bag::  
  
Starfire: Hello, friends! I have finally gotten my pet Tredion to do it's Sarfidian trick!  
  
::Everyone halts what they are doing::  
  
Robin: A pet what?  
  
::Starfire holds up an animal that has an eerie resembelance to an orange Furby::  
  
Starfire: A Tredion! It is a creature from the planet of Grisaion!  
  
Tredion: ::Growls ferociously::  
  
::Raven and BeastBoy exchange glances::  
  
Robin: ::Sweatdrops:: Um, it looks really cute, Star.  
  
Cyborg: Cute? It- ::Robin zips Cyborg's mouth shut, literally::  
  
Starfire: I am so glad my new pet is accepted!  
  
::All of a sudden, the door to the TT tower opens and a girl collapses right infront of it::  
  
Robin: Titans go!  
  
::They all run to the front door::  
  
BeastBoy: Whoa, how did she penetrate our security system?  
  
Starfire: And why do I have a sudden liking for her?  
  
Robin: Me too.  
  
Cyborg: So do I.  
  
Raven: ::Raises eyebrow::  
  
::The girl had skin as white as snow. Her hair was brown, long and flowing. She wore designer clothes and shoes which were in style. Her big green eyes could make any pretty boy melt.::  
  
Girl: H-help me....please....  
  
Robin: We'll try our best to-  
  
::But before Robin could finish, a rogue robot crashes through the tower window::  
  
Robin: Titans-  
  
::Then the girl gets up miraculously. She then single handedly defeats the mechanical menace. The rest of the Titans look on in awe::  
  
Girl: That was so easy!  
  
BeastBoy: She's so strong...and pretty...and smart.... ::Hearts form in his eyes::  
  
Robin: ::Blushes:: I wish she was my girl....  
  
Starfire: I wish to become her bestfriend immediately.  
  
Cyborg: ::Grins:: Whatta gal.  
  
Raven: ::Turns to the mysterious person:: You were injured just a few minutes ago and now all of a sudden you can defeat-  
  
Girl: Hi! I'm Mary Sue!  
  
The male Titans: Heeeeyyyy......  
  
Starfire: I wish to become your bestfriend and braid your hair and ignore Raven.  
  
Raven: St-  
  
Mary Sue: Sure! Infact, I want to move in and become a Teen Titan!  
  
Cyborg: Anything for you, babe. ::Winks at Mary Sue::  
  
Raven: ::Grumbles at Cyborg's remark::  
  
Mary Sue: ::Giggles:: I feel so loved already!  
  
Robin: Yeah, I agree. Mary Sue should be a new addition to the team!  
  
Raven: Robin, don't you think we should do a background check on her first?  
  
Robin: Stop being so stiff, Raven! Mary Sue is too good to be bad!  
  
Mary Sue: Yeah, Raven! Don't, like, be a party pooper! ::Giggles again::  
  
Raven: ::Glares at Mary Sue::  
  
BeastBoy: Come on, Mary Sue, I will shower you with lots of attention and love.  
  
Cyborg: NO! I will shower her with lots of attention and love!  
  
Robin: You're both wrong, I WILL!  
  
::The three boys argue over giving Mary Sue attention and love::  
  
Starfire: I think this is a good opportunity to converse about cute boys and television programs in my bedroom.  
  
Mary Sue: Totally!  
  
::Tredion gives up its fierce ways for Mary Sue and cuddles up against her::  
  
Starfire: My pet likes you!  
  
Mary Sue: Ofcourse! I am so popular with everyone.  
  
::They walk away::  
  
Raven: There is definitly something suspicious about that girl.  
  
Robin: I WANT MARY SUE!  
  
Cyborg: NO! I WANT HER!  
  
BeastBoy: SHE'S MINE!!!!  
  
Raven: ::A tiny sweatdrop forms on her temple::  
  
Later in Starfire's bedroom....  
  
Starfire: So where are you from, new bestfriend of mine?  
  
Mary Sue: ::Starts to cry hysterically::  
  
Starfire: Oh my! May I ask what is wrong?  
  
Mary Sue: ::Continues to weep:: I have a tragic past!!  
  
Starfire: A tragic past?  
  
Mary Sue: Well, I was orphaned when I was five and I was forced to fend for myself on the streets! I finally found someone who could take me in but...but....she abused me and....then I had a boyfriend who cheated on me with my long lost sister that I did not know of until then and....and....my uncle got killed after we went to the movies one night in a back alley....I...I swore I would avenge his death!! ::Sobs rather loudly::  
  
Starfire: Oh, friend! ::Hugs Mary Sue::  
  
::Raven happens to have listened to Mary Sue's angsty story through the door::  
  
Raven: That story was a little too tragic.  
  
The next day...  
  
::Mary Sue is seen completing the Teen Titan obstacle course flawlessly::  
  
BeastBoy: WOW! YOU DID SO WELL MARY SUE!!!  
  
Cyborg: I love your skills.  
  
Robin: Yeah...I think I will step down and make you the new leader!  
  
Mary Sue: Thank you oh so much. I am honored.  
  
Raven: Are you sure about this, Robin?  
  
Robin: Mary Sue deserves only the best.  
  
Starfire: She's had such an unhappy life, she needs all our support.  
  
::The guys and Starfire give Mary Sue a group hug, Raven twitches at the sight::  
  
Mary Sue: As leader, my first task will be to remove members. Raven, I am afraid you will need to be booted off the group.  
  
Raven: WHAT?  
  
Mary Sue: Yes, you are too....negative for this clique.  
  
Raven: Clique?  
  
Mary Sue: Aha. So, Cyborg, can you dispose of her?  
  
Cyborg: Sure thing, sweetums! ::He grabs Raven::  
  
Raven: Cyborg...I thought we were friends.  
  
Cyborg: Mary Sue is my true friend. No hard feelings, 'kay? ::Tosses Raven out of the tower and into the lake below::  
  
Raven: She will pay for this.  
  
Later....  
  
Cyborg: Guys, have you noticed that we are acting a bit weird?  
  
Robin: What do you mean?  
  
Cyborg: I mean, I didn't want to kick Raven out of here...but it was as if I was forced to do so against my will.  
  
Robin: I know what you mean, Cy.  
  
Starfire: Yes, I do not feel that Mary Sue is trustworthy, yet I continue to be her friend.  
  
Robin: It's like we're...out of character.  
  
BeastBoy: Hey, I think Mary Sue is okay.  
  
::The others look at him::  
  
BeastBoy: Uh, well, maybe kicking Raven out was a little mean...  
  
Cyborg: Something's wrong here.  
  
Robin: Something is VERY wrong here.  
  
::Mary Sue appears from behind them::  
  
Mary Sue: What did you say was wrong, Dear Robin?  
  
Robin: AH! Mary Sue!!  
  
Mary Sue: Are you keeping something from your leader, Boy wonder?  
  
Robin: Mary Sue, I think making you leader was a bad idea.  
  
Mary Sue: ::Gasps::  
  
Robin: You seem too perfect, your past is way too angsty and you are completely unrealistic!  
  
Mary Sue: How dare you say that?  
  
Starfire: Y-yes, Robin...wh-why do...you go against our leader?  
  
Robin: Star!?  
  
Cyborg: Sh-she is the...the almighty Mary Sue....  
  
BeastBoy: Mary Sue is the coolest person ever!  
  
Mary Sue: I have complete control over them, Bird brain.  
  
Robin: What the hell are you?  
  
Mary Sue: I AM THE UNBEATABLE MARY SUE!!! ::Mary Sue's perfect body begins to sprout tentacles::  
  
Robin: Oh god!  
  
::One of her tentacles tries to seize Robin but he moves out of the way::  
  
Mary Sue: YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME, PUNY HERO!  
  
Robin: ::He takes his bo-staff out and tries to fight off her tentacles::  
  
Mary Sue: STUPID BOY, MY PERFECTION WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL! ::She then snatches away his staff and grapples him::  
  
Robin: DAMN!  
  
Mary Sue: Now, Titans, I want you to torture Robin for disobeying me.  
  
Star,Cyborg and BeastBoy: Yes, Mistress.  
  
::Raven then levitates from outside the tower window::  
  
Raven: Azarath metreon zinthos! ::A large rock is then hurled at Mary Sue::  
  
Mary Sue: AHHHH!!! ::Robin is the freed from Mary Sue's evil grasp while the other Titans are liberated from her mental control::  
  
Starfire: What has happened?  
  
BeastBoy: My head really hurts.  
  
Cyborg: What is she?  
  
Raven: She is the desire of every fangirl incarnated into the form of a fanfic character.  
  
BeastBoy: Uh, can you run that by us again?  
  
Raven: Mary Sue is the creation of writers that do not know how to properly make a realistic character.  
  
Mary Sue: That is correct. ::She appears as if no damage had been done to her::  
  
Starfire: ::Gasp:: This is horrible!  
  
Robin: Y-you are pure evil.  
  
Mary Sue: Yes and now I will take over the fanfiction world with my constant seduction of males and my annoying dialouge.  
  
Raven: You are actually wrong.  
  
Mary Sue: Me? Incorrect? ::Laughs:: How could I be?  
  
Raven: There is one way you could be defeated.  
  
Mary Sue: How is that, Little Miss Gloomy Gloom?  
  
Raven: ::Smirks:: By being written out. I took the liberty to write my own fanfic where we overpower and destroy you.  
  
Mary Sue: What?!  
  
::The Teen Titans then move in and start to use their powers against her. Mary Sue tries to fight back but is too weak to combat them. She soon is defeated and lies on the floor::  
  
Mary Sue: All....I wanted....was....to be loved......by fanfiction....readers...... ::She then disappears::  
  
Robin: Raven, you saved us. Thanks.  
  
Raven: It was no problem.  
  
Cyborg: Hey, Raven...I'm....I'm sorry about....throwing you out.  
  
Raven: It's fine. I know that Mary Sue was the one controlling all of you.  
  
BeastBoy: How did you know about her though?  
  
Raven: I read fanfiction.  
  
::The others gawk at her::  
  
Raven: What?  
  
The End 


End file.
